


[AU] 오래된 전축 #48

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [40]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 진영이의 하루





	[AU] 오래된 전축 #48

# 48

 

 

***

가 족

같은

회사

***

 

 

 

 

 

<진영 POV>

 

하아.

하아.

하아.

아아.

이제, 끄으...

[끝 아냥! 앉지 마, 앉지마. 앉으면 처음부터 다시 시작이다.

걸어다니면서 60초 휴식, 물은 반 모금만.

이어서 바로, 1세트 리피트으~. 아예아예~]

...와아.

이 거 진짜.

네 다리로 걸어나가게 생겼네.

 

 

***

잔뜩 기대하고, 내심으론 두려웠다.

오디션 합격통지를 받고, 와.

진짜 들어가는 건가. 나.

부모님한테도 말했다, 이 회사 진짜 연습생 들어가기 힘들다고. 그러니까,

허락해주시라고. 물론, 애인이 거기 탑스타에요. 그런 말은 안 했다.

그래도 걱정이 많으셨던 어머니, 어디 안 좋은 사람들 말에 홀려가지고 이상한 회사들어가는 게 아니냐고.

그렇게 생각하실 수 있지, 세상은 넓고. 한국에 엔터회사는 좆같은 곳, 넘쳐난다.

그래서 어머니와 같이 방문한 세운엔터. 다녤형이 딱, 정장 빼입고 마중나오고.

그렇게,

게임끝.

정말, 다녤형.

짱이다.

어머니는 오케이. 아주 오케이, 교통비는 지원해주신단다.

그거면 충분해요. 몸만 가면 되니까.

그런데,

홀로 도착해서 처음으로 올라간 연습실. (그전에는, 그냥 대휘하고 다녤형 사무실만 왔다갔다 했을뿐이다.)

내 약지지문으로 열리는 자동문을 보았을 때. 뭐랄까,

선택받은 자만이 들어가는 곳에 들어갔다는 느낌. 나도 모르게, 어깨가 잠깐 으쓱.

그리고,

깨달았다.

진짜,

몸을 가지고 와야 하겠구나.

 

 

***

노래, 춤, 랩, 연기. 이런 거 생각했지.

연습생 된지 이제 1주일,

한 건.

체력단련뿐.

뭐냐.

체력장이냐.

[휴식 끝! 나우나우 라츠고~]

처음 며칠은, 그저. 조금씩, 신체조건이나 예전에 한 운동사항을 체크하더니.

그 뒤에는 감 잡았는지, 아주.

나의 한계를 매일, 매일.

갱신하고 있는 중.

이래봐도 어릴 때, 축구와 쇼트트랙으로 한 허벅지하는데.

진짜, 집으로 돌아갈때는 꾸벅꾸벅, 버스에서 졸다가 침대로 풍덩.

눈을 뜨면 아침이다.

자동으로 꿀잠.

방과 후에 곧바로 회사에 가서 체력단련, 거기에서 샤워, 옷, 식사까지 무료로 제공해주니까.

잠만 집에서 자지, 요즘 나는.

회사에 출근하는게, 내 생활에 자연스럽게.

스며들어갔다.

 

 

***

[우진쌤. 하나만 물어봐도돼요?]

[응, 진영아. Shoot. 뭐든지, 아이오케~]

아이 오케...

[이거, 언제까지 해요? 저.]

[뭐, 체력컨디셔닝? 오늘건 거의 끝났는데.]

...아니.

[아니, 그거 말고. 저...그, 회사에서. 춤이나 노래같은거.. 있잖아요.]

[...진영아.]

아앗, 역시.

물어보면 안 됐나. 병아리연습생 주제에,

죄소....

[굿 쿠에스쳐언~ 베리베리 구웃~ 기다리고 있었어, 너의 질문.]

...에?

[너가 안 물어보면 계속 돌렸을거야, 그저 남의 말을 따르기만 하는 사람은.

필요없지. 재미도 없고.]

이거...

[무슨 입단테스트에요? 물어보는 거.]

[진영아, 너도 곧 알겠지만. 아무도 안 알려줄거야.]

[에... 뭘요?]

[어떻게 해야, 할 수 있는지. 무엇이 올바른 길인지. 어떻게 해야...

데뷔할 수 있는지.]

 

 

 

***

[그래..요? 그냥 열심히 하면 되는 거 아니에요?]

[그을쎄다. 보통 일이면 그렇게 하면 중간은 가겠지. 그런데 여긴 달라.

너가 스스로 길을 찾는 수 밖에 없어. 남의 말, 남의 가르침대로 따라하면 되겠지...이런 마음가짐은.

시작부터 탈락이야.]

질문은, 꼬리의 꼬리를 물고.

[전 아직 데뷔같은 생각도 안 하고 있는데요.]

[솔직해서 좋다, 진영이. 그래, 이런 저런 이유로 다들 이 바닥에 오지.

하지만, 하나 둘 나이가 차면. 언젠가는 너도 결정해야될 때가 올거고. 그 때, 이미.

자신이 원하는 바, 자신이 할 수 있는 것. 자신에게 솔직해야만 알 수 있지, 그런거.

이미 알고 있다면 선택하는 데 더 편하지 않을까. 하여간, 말이 길어졌지만.

왜 체력단련만 하냐고 물어봤지?]

[네.]

[그건, 모든 것의 기본이라서 그래. 너무 단순한가?]

[아뇨. 맞는 말이긴 한데요.]

[왜, 춤추고 노래하고 싶지?]

[네에. 그게 더... 재밌는 것 같아요.]

[하하, 좋다니까. 진영이, 솔직해서. 그래, 체력단련, 컨디셔닝, 식단조절. 좋아하는 사람이 어딨냐,

대휘도 나하고 쌍욕주고받으면서 열심히 했다, 그래도.]

아, 대휘얘기다.

귀 쫑긋.

[그렇게 욕하면서 정이 든다고. 나중에는 고맙다고 하더라. 자기, 도쿄돔에서 3일연속으로 콘서트하고. 안 실려나간건, 체력이 뒷받침 안 되면. 불가능한 일이었다고.]

...이대휘.

넌, 참.

높은 곳에 있구나.

나보다.

[그러니까, 난 항상 들어오는 애들한테. 이렇게, 말해. 목표는 도쿄돔 3일콘서트.

그거 소화할 정도의 체력. 다들 처음에는 우아아아~ 어떻게 가능해요 그런거.

그러면, 난 그저 대휘를 가리키지.

쟤도, 처음엔 이렇게 시작했다고. 그러니까 기본의 기본조차, 하지 못하면서. 춤하고 노래추는 것.

뭐, 자기가 즐기는 거라면 다 오케이지. 그런데, 무대에 오른다는 거. 자기만족을 위해하는 것만은 아니지 않나.

무대 위에서 진 빠져서 노래도, 춤도 제대로 소화못하는 아이돌. 그걸 보면서 좋아할 팬들은... 있겠지. 그런 사람도. 그런데,

그런 사람들로만 이루어진 팬덤은, 그 성질이 괴팍해져서. 아이돌을 그저 집착의 대상으로만 삼지.

무대 위에서는 절대,

찌질해져서는 안 돼.

불쌍해보여서도 안 되고.

무대 끝나고 백스테이지에서, 다리가 풀리든. 똥을 지리든. 토악질을 하든. 아무런 상관없어. 다만,

무대 위.

스팟라이트 아래.

관중들 앞에서.

그 순간,

무대에 선 사람은, 자신이

어떤 걸 느끼든지, 노프라블럼.

멋져야지.

끝내주게.

그게,

짱이지않냐. 그러니까...]

우진쌤이 나를 지긋이 바라보더니,

[그걸 하려면 체력이 기본이고. 또,

너가 나중에 콘서트할 때, 분명히 할 거야. 너.

지금은 쌍욕하면서 날 까더라도, 그 때. 약간이나마 나한테 고마움을 느끼면, 난 오오케이~ 그러니까.

자, 3세트 원모어타임~ 라츠고~]

흐윽.

우진쌔애애앰.

 

 

 

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

[어때요? 우진형.]

[오. 다녤.]

[이거, 오다가 주웠어요.]

[어디서 수작질이야. 아쌩큐우~. 안 그래도 목 말랐는데, 예스굿~]

[새로 들어온 애. 괜찮아요?]

[어. 진영이라고 했나. 애가 순하데.]

[아아, 다행이네요.]

[그런데 깡도 있는 거 같아. 좋더라고. 어디서 이런 애를 데려왔니, 대다네. 우리강단이.]

[하하, 제가 한 일은 별로 없어요. 이제 2주일 가까워졌나요? 기본 체력훈련.]

[어, 다른 애들은 한 달은 해야되는데. 진영이는 2주일 정도면 될 듯. 애초에 몸도 튼튼하고, 예전에 운동도 한 경력이 있어서 잘 따라오더라.

내가 춤, 노래 그런건 잘 모르겠지만. 애가 똑똑해, 하는 대로 잘 하고. 성격도 괜찮고. 난 합격.]

[휴우. 다행이네요.]

오디션이 시작이라고 한건, 빈말은 아닌 것이.

우진형이 불합격을 주면,

곧바로 방출이다.

아무도 안 알려준다, 이런 거.

그래서 아무 것도 모르고, 왜 노래하고 춤같은 건 안 하냐고 나간 애들도 꽤 있었지.

첫 번째는,

버티는 것.

그것을 못하면, 아무리 춤노래랩킹왕짱이라고해도.

세운엔터에서는 있을 수 없는 것.

왜 이런 괴랄한 규칙이 있냐고 세운형한테 물어봤지만,

[내 마미지~]

라고.

...헿세운이었나.

하여간, 제정신인 엔터사장은 없는 듯.

무엘이도, 처음 왔을 때 힘들어했지만.

버텼고.

선호도. 광현이도.

그 이유가 무엇이 되었든,

버틴다면.

우선 합격.

형섭이하고 의웅이는 너무 순둥순둥하고 애들이, 또 나이도 어려서 걱정을 많이 했는데.

둘이 서로 힘을 나누면서 끝까지 버티는 걸 보고, 눈물도 찔끔 나왔다.

주책이야, 주책.

나도, 늙었나. 하아...

 

 

 

***

 

<진영 POV>

 

쿠와아아.

시원하다.

세운엔터에 와서, 가장 충격이었던 건.

내

방이 있다는 거.

뭐야, 이거.

집에 있는 내 방보다 좋은데.

헤헷.

한 층 모두를 연습생 방으로 채우고, 가운데 휴식공간에서 만나 서로 게임을 하거나 간식을 먹을 수도 있다.

완전 기숙사느낌, 그런데 무슨 외국학교 기숙사같아.

처음 연습생들을 만날 때는 꽤 긴장했는데, 텃세부릴까봐. 그런데,

무엘이, 선호, 광현이, 형섭이하고 의웅이. 어쩜 다 그렇게 순하고 예쁜 아이들인지.

형형하고, 따르는데. 완전 남동생 다섯 명이 한꺼번에 생겨버린 듯.

분명히 내가 실력으론 가장 부족할텐데, 그런 거에 괘념치 않고 서로 아껴주는 분위기가 너무 좋다.

진짜, 학교보다 더 좋은 것 같아, 여기.

고급호텔의 한 층처럼 구성된 연습생층에서. 무엘이, 선호, 광현이는 자기 방을 쓰고.

형섭이하고 의웅이는 2인실. 둘이 친해서 같이 써도 좋단다. 들어가보니, 아기자기하게 꾸며놓은 귀염귀염방.

[아... 형섭아. 여기가 너 침대구나.]

[우와아~ 진영형. 어떻게 알았어요? 아, 의웅형이 알려줬구나~]

[아니, 난 그런적 없다. 딱 봐도 아는 거지, 어느 쪽이 너 쪽인지.]

[웅이형. 그건 무슨 의미이~?]

[내가 꼭 말해야겠니, 섭아.]

이어서 구경 간 광현이방, 단정히 꾸며놓은 방에 입은 옷이 한 두개 널브러져있는. 딱 그 나이 때 남자애 방이다.

책상 위엔, 가족사진인듯. 할머니와 할아버지와 함께 찍은 사진이 놓여있다.

[광현아, 이건 너 할아버지, 할머니시니?]

[네, 형. 제가 올라오기 전에. 찍은 사진이에요. 동네 사진집에서 인화해서 주셨어요, 볼 때마다 힘내라고.]

순박해보이는 시골쥐광현이. 그 눈은 초롱초롱 빛난다. 역시, 성취하고 싶은 것이 있어서 서울까지 올라온 것.

무엘이 방은, 예상은 했지만. 진짜 미국기숙사같아서. 농구선수포스터, 미식축구선수포스터, 알록달록한 저지Jersey등이 벽에 붙여져있다.

[제가 아는 형이 세운엔터에 오디션보라고 알려줘서, 여기로 오게 됐어요. 지금은 아주 만족해요. 다른 회사갔으면, 연습생들도 너무 많아서.

기회를 잡을 확률도 적었을테고, 제가 지금 잘하는 건. 춤뿐이라서. 어떻게든, 노래를 끌어올려야죠.]

한 번, 연습실에서 프리스타일로 춤을 추는 무엘이를 본 적있는데. 어우... 카리스마가. 하지만, 지금 눈 앞에 보이는 건 그저 순둥순둥한 댕댕이 한 마리.

귀여워, 귀여워.

마지막으로 찾아간 선호방은,

아...

그래, 선호야.

방은 그 주인을 닮아가는 법이라니...

이하 생략.

[어형왔네요와아이제형도형방이있으니까나매일놀러갈게요무엘이는요즘자기연습한다고예전처럼나랑안노는것같더라고요이제내가가장연장자연습생이아니니까나도이제형이생겨서너무기분이좋아요그래서--]

하아, 선호는.

귀여운데 너무 시끄러.

그리고, 마지막으로 내 방.

내 방.

와아, 회사에서 내 방이 생길줄은.

미국대학교 기숙사하고, 고급호텔방을 반 정도 섞어놓은 듯.

화장실을 들어가보니, 워우. 호텔에 온 듯.

방에는, 단순하지만 깨끗한 침대. 공부에 필요한 책상과, 작은 책장.

단촐하지만, 있을 건 다 있다.

컴퓨터는, 공동휴식공간에서 접속할 수 있고.

자기 방에서 샤워를 할 수 있다는 것만해도, 너무 플러스.

...그렇잖아.

흠흠.

그렇다고.

운동을 마치고 와서 하는 샤워는,

꿀맛이다.

아아,

배고파.

[진영이형, 우리 저녁먹으러가요오~]

[오케오케~]

가족보다 더 가족같은, 학교보다 더 학교같은

세운엔터에 들어온 나는, 엉겁결에 동생 다섯 명을 얻게 되었고.

가장 연장자연습생이지만, 가장 실력이 부족한.

그러니까, 더.

 

 

열심히 할 수 밖에 없는거야. 나를 위해. 또,

너와 함께 하기 위해.

 

 

***

 

<다녤 POV>

 

[세운형, 난 항상 궁금한게 있었어요.]

[뭔데?]

[가족같은 회사를 가장 싫어한다고 했잖아요, 그쵸?]

[그렇지.]

[근데 왜 가장 가족같은 회사를 만든거죠?]

[난 그런적 없어.]

[가끔 느껴요. 이건 회사가 아니라, 그냥... 무슨 탁아소같다고.

먹여주고, 가르쳐주고, 재워주고, 애들끼리 같이 놀고.]

 

 

세운형이, 잠시 생각을 하더니. 말을 이어나간다.

[탁아소는 아니지. 굳이 비유를 하자면...

고아원인가.

꿈 속의, 고아원. 현실에 존재하지 않는.

나이가 차면 떠나야하는, 그런 쓸쓸한 곳.

가족같이 서로를 아끼지만. 결국에는 남인.

아이돌을 키우는 회사는, 사랑스러우면서도 악독하지.

그러니까, 만들었는지도. 실험하듯이, 어떻게.

어떻게 하면, 알 수 있을까. 인간이란거.

어떻게 하면... 난...]

그렇게 알 수 없는 말을 중얼거리면서,

세운형은 창 바깥을 내다보고 있었다.

이제는 갈 수 없는, 그런

시공간을 바라보듯이.

 

 

 

 

 

***

키워

잡아

먹 어 서

잡아

키워

***


End file.
